Just Admit It
by Crystal Lightning
Summary: Decided to change this and take the story in a different direction.New girl at Hogwarts, who finds a secret out about Percy, and his feelings towards a certain someone.So why can't he just learn to become less perfect prefect percy & more romantic? R&R!
1. The Quiet Wonder

 Authors Note: This is my first Harry Potter story sooo please be nice. Anyway my favorite character is Percy and Ron so he is the main character in this, if you have a problem sorry. 

OH and some info 

Percy:16

Cornelia:15 about to turn 16

Oliver: 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anyone else……BUT…..I wish I owned Percy and Ron  they  would sooooo be mine! LoL

Claimer: I do however own this idea and the character that I made up. (Cornelia Thorn)

Anyway on the story

The Quiet Wonder

Percy walked into Hogwarts the first day a school not thinking about anything in particular just trying to make sure everything was going smoothly. Yet in trying to do this he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked right into a girl.

Percy was able to steady himself but the girl had dropped all her book "oh I am so sorry." Percy said while trying to pick up her books.

"Oh no that was really my fault I should have been looking where I was going." There eyes met and the girl blushed, she took her books from Percy and headed off down the hall

"My word." Percy said to himself and she walked away, she had brown hair to her shoulders and radiant green eyes. He watched her leave while Fred and George snuck up behind him, George grabbed Percy shoulders and asked

"Well, well who was that?" George watched her turn the corner as Fred laughed

"No one just some girl." Percy replied straightening his robes

Fred stops abruptly and looks at Percy and George "Wait! I know her she's in your grade Percy."

George looks at Fred in puzzlement "Well, how come you know her and I don't?"

"Cuz she just came a couple weeks ago from America, she was transferred here. I heard she an  amazing chaser."

Percy ignored Fred and George and continued walking down the hall to his next class, running into many people he new, Percy came across Oliver Wood. "Hey Oliver"

"Oh hey Perce." Oliver said and then pulled a girl a little closer to the group so Percy could meet her "This, is Cornelia Thorn, she's new."

Percy looked up from his schedule and quickly glanced at the girl standing in front of him, then looked back down at his schedule. Suddenly something clicked at Percy quickly looked up "Its YOU."

Oliver looked at him wide eyed from that non-Percy reaction, but Cornelia just blushed and smiled. 

Percy smiled back "Sorry I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"It's perfectly alright, I mean I did run into, and I wasn't even polite enough to introduce myself." Putting out her hand she said in a more formal sound "Hi, I'm Cornelia Thorn."

Percy shook her hand and responded "Nice to meet you, I'm Percy Weasley." Percy began to blush but quickly looked down at his schedule "Well, I better be going bye everyone."

With that he left the group and began to walk to the common room, Oliver came running up behind Percy and put his arm up on Percy's shoulder "So whatcha think of her? Pretty cute, right?"

Percy looked at Oliver not realizing what had just been said "Yeah, sure."

Oliver just stared at Percy "You gotta be kidding me she totally digs you?"

Percy glared at Oliver "Will you let it go she's just a girl."

"Oh your still caught up on Penny dumping you." Oliver said giving an 'I told you so look'

"No that's not it, I just…..well, I don't know." Percy then retreated up a corridor leaving Oliver standing there in confusion

******

The first day had gone by fast, Percy was in his last class of the day advanced transfiguration. Percy always loved school but something about Transfiguration just didn't click sometimes, luckily for him he hadn't ran into Cornelia at all today. 

Percy was writing notes when Professor McGonagall left the room and came back with, guess who, Cornelia. 

"Class everyone I would like to introduce to you Cornelia Thorn, she is from America and has moved here." Professor McGonagall pointed Cornelia to an empty seat "Why don't you go take a seat next to Mr. Weasley and then we'll begin."

Percy watched as she sat down next to him, 'Why am I nervous around her?' Percy thought 'Out of anyone I would feel this way around Penny.'

The class ended and Percy made a mad dash to the common room to try and catch Oliver, he reached the portrait hole and said the pass word "Bubbly soap" and enter the Common room. No one was really around but he saw Oliver Fred and George talking over in the corner, he slowly walked over and sat down.

"-Well we need a new Chaser since Katie isn't going to be back till the middle of the year." Oliver finished when he saw Percy walk over

"Hey Percy." Oliver said looking over "How was Transfiguration." 

Percy slouched onto a chair "It was fine I sit next to that girl, what's her name?"

Fred and George reply together "Cornelia"

Fred stood up "Well, I better go look to see if we can find a new chaser, see you guys later."

"Hey I'll come to, want you make sure you pick a good one." George followed along and they both left the room

Oliver looked over at Percy and smiled "You a very lucky man Percy."

Percy just stared at Oliver in confusion "Why?"

"Geez, Percy have you seen the way this girl looks at you, she totally digs you."

Percy felt the feeling come back they he got when he saw her in Transfiguration, "So, it doesn't matter I have someone reme- 

But Percy cut himself off in mid sentence when he remembered the truth, Penny and him had broken up weeks ago before school started. Oliver gave Percy a pity look

"You really got to get over that I mean, c'mon it was the right thing to do." 

Percy shrugged it off "Anyway I have a good amount of homework for the first day of school and I should really get it started."

Oliver was again left alone with his own thoughts but one thing Percy didn't notice was the mischievous look Oliver had, the look Fred and George get when they have a really good idea, the look of something that would end up involving Percy.

Authors End Note: That's the end of the first chapter, trust me it will get better. PLEASE R&R! I would sooooo appreciate it, and please no flames. Anyway the 2nd chapter will be a shortly I promise.


	2. Quidditch and an Interesting Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anyone else……BUT…..I wish I owned Percy and Ron  they  would sooooo be mine! LoL

Claimer: I do however own this idea and the character that I made up. (Cornelia Thorn)

Authors Note: Well here's my next chapter hope you like it! Thanks so far to everyone who has reviewed it really means a lot to me!

NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!

The first month of school went by quickly Fred and George were both still having trouble finding a new chaser. 

Friday  after classes Fred walked out onto the grounds to go to the Quidditch field, and practice for the beginning of the season. When he got close to the entrance of the field he saw someone flying in the air throwing a quaffle through on of the rings and quickly flying to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Huh, wonder who that could be." Fred said out loud to himself

He then walked into the field and looked up at the mysterious person flying around, Fred was amazed at how agile this person was. They never slipped or dropped the quaffle and they flew just as fast as anyone he ever knew.

Fred blinked in amazement at this person and then yelled up into the air "HEY! Hey you come here real quick!"

At first it looked like the person didn't even notice someone yelled for them but then quickly swept down into a steep dive and landed perfectly on the ground. The person carefully dismounted their broom and walked over to Fred.

It was a girl, she shook her hair out to try and control it from what the wind had down earlier, which revealed her face.

"Cornelia!" Fred said in shock "I didn't know you could fly!"

Cornelia smiled at his reaction "All girls know how to fly, is that a problem?"

Fred blushed from embarrassment but quickly gained his composure and kept going "Have you ever thought about being on the Quidditch team?"

"Sorta, I used to play in America but it was a little bit different there." Cornelia replied while straining her maroon robe

Fred smiled to himself and thought 'PERFECT! We now have a new chaser' "Hey Cornelia would you like to be the new chaser for our team?"

Cornelia burst out into a huge smile "I would love to, but is that okay with the rest of your team?"

"Of course it will be once they see you play." Fred returned the smile and pushed his hand through his hair "Well I really need to practice so if you wanna stay you can." 

Cornelia looks up at Hogwarts "I would love to it's just, I really want to run into I mean…. I have to go meet someone." While saying this Cornelia blushes a little

Fred nods and she heads off back towards school while Fred begins to mount his broom.

*** 

Back up at school Oliver was sitting in the Common room with George when Cornelia enters, she sets her broom on the wall and walks over towards them

"You wouldn't mind if I sat down here?" she asks to Oliver and George

George looks over at Oliver before exactly at the same time they both nod their heads in agreement.

"Thanks." She says and takes a seat right next to Oliver

Oliver looked over at George and smiled then turned back to Cornelia "So, Cornelia, do you know Percy Weasley well?" Oliver asked hoping he would get the answer he wanted, but George on the other hand was looking at him in amazement and yet confusion all at the same time

"Yeah, I sit next to him in Advance Transfiguration, he's very nice." Cornelia smiled again getting a little red in the face

George was now totally confused 'MY brother be nice? That's impossible, isn't it?'

Oliver looked over at George almost reading his mind "He's nice?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he be?" Cornelia answered not knowing what the problem was

George reacted first and said "Isn't he a little annoying or I don't know a git?"

 Cornelia was a little confused at the last word "A what?"

"A git, it's like a stick in the mud, you know." George looked at her surprised

"Well whatever you say he is, I don't think so. I even help him sometimes with Transfiguration." This reply caused George to fall off his chair and Oliver to burst out laughing

"Perfect  little Percy needs help with school, that's a laugh." George said from between laughs on the floor

Cornelia was very confused now "Why are we even talking about him to begin with?"

Oliver straightened up and looked down at George who was still trying to gain his composure on the floor "Well you see, hmmm how do I put this?" Oliver looked up at the ceiling

Cornelia was getting a little bored with what was happening so she pulled out her wand and started drawing in the air. Oliver looked back at her and watched watch she was drawing, first it was a pink heart then the inside of the heart blink CT & PW. Oliver smiled and said to her

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Cornelia jumped and quickly erased the image in the air

"No, I don't." She was now turning red again

George peeked up from underneath the table "You gotta be kidding right?"

Oliver getting annoyed with George shoved him back underneath the table "Anyway, you don't have to lie to me, its not like I would tell him. He never listens to me."

Cornelia looked around the Common Room and back at him  "Ok I like-

But before she could finish Percy waked through the portrait hole, 

"BLOODY HELL!" Oliver let out in exasperation since he was so close to getting what he wanted "What are you doing here?"

Percy looked a little confused at the reaction "Well, I do belong to this house and I was coming to finish some homework."

Percy saw that Cornelia was sitting in the circle so not to be rude he smiled, Cornelia blushed and smiled back. Oliver in result hit his hand against his head, "Percy can you go upstairs real quick and get me my Transfiguration book." Oliver asked politely

"Of course, but we don't have homework tonight." Percy then left the room

"Why'd you do that?" Cornelia asked a little upset that she missed talking to Percy again

"Because I still need to finish my conversation, you know the Halloween Ball is in a couple weeks. Why not go with Percy?" Oliver said revealing a smirk

"Yeah sure whatever, like he would want to go with me." Cornelia replied again putting the image of a girl in a beautiful deep purple robe walking into a dance hall in the air.

"Well leave that to me, but would you if you could?" Oliver said watching the picture in the air move and dance with a red headed boy

"Of course I would." 

"Good." Oliver replied right before Percy came walking back down the stairs from the boys dormitory

Cornelia did her best to rid the air of the image but the only thing left was a heart with a P in it, Percy looked at the image and asked "What that?"

Cornelia looked behind her shoulder and carefully said "I was just drawing with my wand,  it sometimes takes awhile to disappear if the picture is very detailed."

Percy looked at Oliver and then at George who was now just sitting on the ground, both boys nodded in agreement

Percy shrugged and sat down opening a book and began reading, Cornelia looked at Oliver and George and gave them the motion to leave Percy and her alone. George smiled and almost began to laugh again but Oliver grabbed him by the collar and left the room

Cornelia looked at Percy book but didn't really understand it "What are you reading?"

Percy looked up forgetting that she was sitting there "It's a book on Advanced Transfiguration, I really want to pass the test coming up."

Cornelia smiled "You know if you study too much it doesn't help, why don't you try relaxing it my come easier." Cornelia then lifted her wand and flicked it twice in a circular motion, the words in the book became pictures "It always helps me to actually see what their saying in the book instead of just reading."

Percy looked at his now picture book and blushed "Thank you, I do have to go study now. Bye."

Percy picked up his book and again left the Common Room out the Portrait hole, Cornelia looked around since now she was actually alone in the Common Room and said to herself. "Well, since I have done all my homework maybe I should go have some fun, I know I'll go visit Professor Snape. He's always in such a bad mood maybe I could make him feel better."

Cornelia stood up and walked out the portrait hole.

Authors Note: More story to come soon, and hopefully many laughs in the next chapter! PLEASE remember to R&R! that would be great oh and look for my upcoming Harry Potter Stories Fred and George meet their Match and Brotherly Love!


	3. Music and Snape Dont Mix

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anyone else……BUT…..I wish I owned Percy and Ron  they  would sooooo be mine! LoL

Claimer: I do however own this idea and the character that I made up. (Cornelia Thorn)

Authors Note: This should be a very funny chapter hope you enjoy the story! I like it lol

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

Cornelia exited the Portrait and headed down the hall to the potions room, on the way she ran into George.

"Hey Cornelia." He said stopping in the hallway

"Hey Fre- I mean George." Cornelia also stopped and smiled a little embarrassed that she almost messed up his name

"Where you off to? Following Percy?" George said jokingly

Cornelia blushed and then had an evil yet childish smirk on her face that made George smile "No, I'm bored so I decided to go visit Professor Snape."

George stopped smiling "Your kidding right?"

"No, he always seems so mad I think I might go make him remember what having funs like. I'll talk to you later." Cornelia waved and began walking away

"Ok, but try not to get in too much trouble." George then turned the corner and walked to the Gryffindor common room

******

Cornelia reached the entrance to Professor Snape's office, she knocked on the door and from inside she heard a very grumpy "Come in" 

Cornelia walked in with a very broad smile on her face "Hi!" She said as nice and happy as possible so he would look up

"Oh Cornelia, what do you want?" Snape then looked back down at his papers and kept working

Cornelia tried to think of an excuse and one idea popped into her head "Well, I was just……thinking that maybe you could use some help."

Snape again looked up but this time with an somewhat nice yet still evil grin on his face "Really? Well I guess I could use some help, go clean out those cauldrons." Snape picked up his wand and flicked it once, a rag appeared which flew towards Cornelia and she caught it

Cornelia said to herself "Well this wasn't exactly what I was thinking," and walked towards one of the cauldrons

For ten minutes she cleaned one cauldron and then got bored she turned to Professor Snape and said "Can I put some music on?"

Snape not really hearing her nodded his head, she smiled and pulled her wand out Cornelia then moved it in a very confusing sort of way and  a stereo appeared. Cornelia smiled she had lived in the Muggle world for a few years and in doing so became even more obsessed with music and dancing then before.

"There much better," Cornelia looked over at Snape who was still intently working 

"Well, a little music never hurt anyone." 

She then turned on the stereo which wasn't a very good idea since she had it on the highest volume, sure Cornelia didn't care but the whole school could hear it and the sound caused all the glasses to break and Snape got scared so bad by the sound he grabbed his wand and destroyed the stereo right then and there.

Cornelia was dancing around cleaning when the music stopped abruptly she turned around to see a very angry Professor glaring back at her.

**************

There was no one else in detention except George and Fred who were pretty much always in there, and Cornelia.

"I told you that going to visit Snape wasn't a very good idea." George said looking at Cornelia still in amazement at what she did

"It wasn't my fault, how was I suppose to know that he didn't like music." Cornelia said shrugging it off

"Oh who cares we get in trouble all the time, but tell me what did his face look like when you turned on the music." Fred replied laughing 

"I don't really know I had my back turned, but he blew the stereo pretty much apart, just so it would shut off." Cornelia laughed

George and Fred laughed with Cornelia, then Oliver walked in 

"What are you doing here, you aren't in detention normally?" George asked 

Oliver sat in a chair next to Fred and George "Nothing, I was just walking around and decided to come in." 

Cornelia looked at Fred and George who looked at each other, Oliver was definitely lying

"Ok now tell us the truth." Fred said grinning

"Fine, Filch got me in trouble with Professor Flitwick. I don't really know what for but I only have to stay for half the detention that's why I'm here now."

"Sure, well listen to Cornelia's story." Fred said laughing so hard he fell off his chair

Cornelia looked over at Oliver "I think that's a Weasley thing."

"Yeah I agree, so tell me why you're here, its only been a month since school started." Oliver said

Cornelia told Oliver the whole story and then got to the part about Snape making the stereo blow apart.

"So wait, how come you didn't see his face."

"I told Fred and George I had my back turned, I was dancing to the music so I didn't notice something happened till there was no more sound." Cornelia replied

"Oh ok, hold on one second." Oliver got up and pulled Fred and George off to the side

"Remember before George in the Common Room yesterday when we were talking to Cornelia and she said she would go with Percy to the dance?" George looked a little confused

"Ok lets try this again, remember when you laughed at the fact Cornelia said Percy was nice?" George started smiling 

"Of course I do." Fred was looking at them both

"Wait, what did I miss? Where was I?"

Oliver answered "You were out playing Quidditch."

"OH yeah right, speaking of that I found a new chaser." Fred had a very proud look on his face

"Really? Who?" George and Oliver were both very happy to have a player

"She's right over there." Fred then pointed right at Cornelia

"Wait, she can also play Quidditch? Is she any good?" George was a little skeptical 

"Yeah, she's amazing. I told her when the next practice was so you'll be able to see her play then." Oliver was laughing to himself

Both Fred and George asked "What's so funny?"

"Well, let me put it this way, she plays Quidditch, she's funny, she's outgoing, and not to mention pretty. Cornelia has a crush on Percy, he's smart, he's a perfectionist, and he can be very annoying, but she has a crush on him and he supposedly doesn't even like her. WHAT IS HE CRAZY?"

They all laughed,

"If she has a crush on him, we're her friends, so we are going to get Percy to just admit that he likes her back, cuz he definitely does." Fred and George had a very mischievous look on their faces

The three walked back to Cornelia who had been just doodling with a quill and parchment, she looked up when they came back.

"Good your back, we can leave now."

Oliver looked outside and saw Percy walking on the grounds "You guys go I'll catch up."

Fred and George knew exactly what he was going to do "Ok, Cornelia we want to show you something in the Common Room why don't you come with us."

"Sure, I have nothing really to do anyways." Fred and George followed Cornelia out the door and winked to Oliver

"Well, not that Cornelia has already agreed to go with Percy to the Dance I just have to get Percy to agree to go with Cornelia." Oliver then headed out the door to the grounds

*******

Oliver ran up behind Percy and wrapped his arm around his neck 

"Hey Percy my best friend!" he said oddly very cheerful

"Ok, what do you want?" Percy stopped walking and looked up from his book which was the book Cornelia changed for him and looked  at Oliver in a what-do-I-have-to-bail-you-out-of-now way

"Nothing, why can't I just say hey to one of my good friends, and did I forget to mention nice." Oliver said smiling

"Now I know you want something." Percy said looking back down at his book

"Ok fine but lets go talk somewhere, and till we finish this." Oliver grabs the book from Percy "is mine."

"All right." Percy and Oliver walked over to a nearby tree since it was such a sunny day and sat down

"First, I want the truth. You like her don't you?" Oliver said setting the book high on a branch in the tree where Percy couldn't reach it

"Like who?"

"You know who, Cornelia." Percy looked at Oliver as if Oliver had just said a horrible word

"No, I don't." Percy smiled a little unable to hide his emotions

"Perce,  I have known you for a pretty long time I know when your lying." Oliver said looking at him in a best friend sorta way

Percy sighed "I know, I know, I like her I really do. Well, at least I think I do, I mean I really liked Penny too and you saw how that ended right?"

"That doesn't matter you're a new guy now, much different than before. To tell you the truth Penny was great and all but you could only really like one thing about her." Oliver smiled about what had happened before to Cornelia "See Penny, she got mad if you laughed or joked with her in the wrong way, Cornelia she let you laugh at her and she doesn't care. Just go with her to the Halloween dance, believe me she is waiting for you to ask her."

Percy blushed "Really?"

"Really." Oliver stood up and pulled the book down from the tree branch "Just try and be yourself don't act all smart and you know the 'Prefect Percy' be the normal Percy."

Percy stood up also "Ok, I'll try. WAIT!"

"What?" Oliver was a little afraid about the answer 

"There is usually a reason I don't go to dances Oliver, remember?" Percy began to look worried

Oliver was still a confused "What's the problem?"

"I can't dance." These three words hit Oliver and looked at Percy in shock

"Neither can I! This isn't good." Oliver and Percy began to walk away from the tree trying to think of a way to learn to dance in a week

AUTHORS NOTE: end of this chapter next chapter coming soon! PLEASE R&R it would be great! Thanx everyone!


	4. A Game of Twister and the Beginning of D...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anyone else……BUT…..I wish I owned Percy and Ron  they  would sooooo be mine! LoL

Claimer: I do however own this idea and the character that I made up. (Cornelia Thorn)

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update I have had school and tons of homework but don't worry I didn't forget about the people who read my story. Thanks for reading, and sorry in advance about any spelling or grammar mistakes.

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

Percy and Oliver walked back to the common room terror on there face, finally they reached the portrait hole. Oliver stopped and looked over and Percy

"You look really upset." Percy smiled slightly

"So do you."

"Well, we have to have a reason to look upset and I know for a fact Cornelia Fred and George are sitting in the Common." Oliver looked around "What could be a reason."

Percy looked at him a little skeptical "I really doubt that-

But before Percy could finish his sentence Oliver had grabbed his transfiguration book and ripped four pages out, all Percy could do was stand there in shock.

"How?! Why-" Oliver smiled at the reaction

"Hold that thought." Oliver turned and faced the portrait hole "purple pilapasus" 

The portrait hole swung open to show Cornelia sitting on a large comfy red chair with her legs slung over one arm and resting her head on the other, spinning a spinner she was saying. "Left foot- HAHAAHa- I mean left foot red!" 

Cornelia smiled at Fred, George, and Ron trying to play the muggle game. 

Oliver was standing in the portrait hole door way just smiling at the image he saw, Fred, George and Ron were all intertwined with each reaching across a plastic rug board on the floor. Fred Slipped his leg around George and under Ron, reaching the red circle when out of nowhere his hand gave out underneath him, he felled causing George and Ron to also collapse around him.

Cornelia burst out laughing leaning back far and losing her balance back flipping right off the chair, Oliver laughed and stepped to the side letting Percy enter he looked around confused at the seen but smiled seeing Cornelia laughing.

Cornelia looked up over at Oliver and Percy "Hey, you missed a great time I just taught Fred, George and Ron how to play Twister, I learned it when I lived in America. OH and Percy did you know you had a little little brother" Cornelia gestured towards Ron "He looks like you

Percy blushed "Well, actually, yes I did know I had another brother, but no one has ever pointed out that he looked at me."

Cornelia smiled "He does and I am surprised he actually very tall for a first year." Cornelia laughed when Ron stood up and he was almost taller than her

Percy laughed as well, Oliver rolled his eyes and then looked at Percy who again was examining his ripped book, Oliver feeling a little bad began to mention it when Cornelia brought it up before him.

"What happened to you book?" She looked like she felt bad

Percy looked up and answered "It kinda tore." Percy then quickly glanced over in Oliver's direction

Cornelia laughed, "Oh it can be fixed easily." Cornelia walked over to the book and pulled out her wand she did the Repairo. Percy looked up at her a little embarrassed

"I should of remembered that you could fix it that easily." Oliver sighed at Percy's reaction

Oliver turned to Cornelia and replied "In Percy language that mean thank you."

Fred, George, and Ron laughed while Percy's ears began to turn a bright red, he then turned and walked up to the boys dormitory.

Cornelia looked at Fred, George and Ron who were still trying to overcome their laughter "Well, it's getting late so I think I will head off to bed."

Oliver looked outside and watched the sun start to set as Cornelia walked up to the Girls Dormitory, as soon as the door closed Percy came out of the Boys Dormitory slowly making sure she still wasn't there.

Fred saw Percy, Fred wanting to talk about if he was bringing Cornelia picked up his younger brother Ron by the back of his robe and threw him out the portrait hole, he then looked out the portrait hole and said "Wait and hour or so and then you can come back in."

Oliver and George smiled at how Fred handled that situation, when Percy stepped off the last stair on to the floor all both boys walked up to him. 

"So are you going with Cornelia to the Halloween dance?" George asked anxiously right in Percy's face

Percy's ears again began to turn bright red but this time they perfectly matched his hair, Percy answered "Believe me I would go with her but you see…………."

Percy then trailed off and looked at Oliver, so Oliver answered "We both can't dance." Oliver frowned

Fred and George looked at each other and burst out laughing, but then immediately stopped. Fred then looked over at Oliver and Percy and answered also frowning "Neither can we."

They all just stared at each other for what seemed like forever until someone finally said something

"You know I think maybe we should learn before the dance." Oliver said helpfully

'Wait, why do we have to learn we never had to learn how to dance before." George pointed out

'Well, maybe your right." Fred pointed out

The whole time Percy was quiet and then said "I think…. Well I don't know maybe we should learn how to dance, it can't be that hard I mean everyone can dance right?"

All the boys looked at each other and nodded, "We'll learn to dance, just from who? Wouldn't it be embarrassing if everyone found out we couldn't dance?"

Oliver smiled nervously at three and answered "Yeah your right Fred it would be. We'll just have to find someone who would teach us. 

Just then someone walked through the door and the four smiled.

Authors Note: I wonder who it could be…..well I don't really wonder cuz I know cuz I am the one who is writing the story. But anyway I love reviews there just soooo motivating!


	5. Finding a Teacher and A Suprise Run in

 The four boys smiled watching Professor McGonagall walk through the portrait hole. The professor stood there for a moment confused with the strange looks she was getting.

"Is everything alright?" Professor McGonagall stepped up to the boys 

Oliver looked at the silent Weasley's and decided to start "Professor, can you ummm….dance?" Oliver blushed a little at the question 

McGonagall looked at the group quizzically but answered "Yes, I am capable of dancing. Why do you ask Mr. Wood?"

"Well, you see we can't. And well the four of us want to go to the up coming Halloween dance."

Professor McGonagall smiled "Would you like me to teach you?"

Oliver stopped talking and looked at the others boys, Percy then spoke up, but looked around the Common room first "Yes, that would be very helpful, thank you Professor."

"I would be very happy to help, we need a room though I am sure Professor Dumbledore won't mind if we use his office, it's quieter. We'll start tomorrow after classes." 

Professor McGonagall went to walk away when Fred stopped her "By the way Professor why did you come into the Common Room?"

McGonagall turned around "Quite right, I was coming to tell Mr. Wood that I have booked the first Quidditch game, it will be in a week."

The twins and Oliver smiled broadly, "Thank you" was all the boys could get out before she left

Percy shook his head he never understood how people could love flying so much, being himself he was very afraid of heights.

Percy looked outside watching the sun set, he didn't want to go to bed but he wanted to be alone for a little while. "I will be back later."

Percy wasn't sure if they heard him but, left the three boys to talk about Quidditch. He walked down the corridor and out onto the grounds, the weather had gotten colder for being the start of October but it was just warm enough so no snow fell.

Percy walked down next to the Quidditch pitch to one of his favorite trees, he sat down and leaned up against the tree, Percy then just closed his eyes and relaxed. He didn't really have anything to do but it was still nice to finally have some peace and quiet.

Percy drifted asleep, it became dark and no one came to get him, quietly someone was walking through the grounds. Percy didn't wake up but slowly the person came closer and closer, it was too dark to really see anything.

The person walked right up to Percy and didn't know he was even there tripped over him landing on his lap.

"What?!" Screamed Percy jerking awake surprised at the abrupt alertness and catching the person 

"Oh My GOD!" screamed the voice, which was Cornelia 

Percy was now holding Cornelia, who he didn't know was her yet, Percy was holding onto the person by the hips. When it finally clicked to him who was sitting in his lap  

"Cornelia?!" Percy jumped trying to stand, he got half way up before slipping on the grass and landing back against the tree hitting his head "Ow!"

"Oh I am so sorry are you ok?" Cornelia landed back on Percy's lap and turned trying to see him in the dark

Percy looked at her he hit his head very hard so everything went blurry for a little bit, and he was holding his head. "Don't worry I'm fine, but why is it dark?"

"OH MY GOD YOUR BLIND!" Cornelia screamed and felt for his face in the dark

"No wait oww, my eye, wait…..please, I'm fine. REALLY!" Percy was finally able to grab Cornelia's hands. 

Cornelia took a deep breath she feel he face turning red even when it was hard to see, she looked at him and then wrapped her arms around him "I am TRULY sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your."

Percy again was shocked at this reaction, but a wide smile crept across his face. He then looked up at the moon which was directly over head "What time is it?"

Cornelia looked at him "About midnight. Why are you out here so late?"

Percy looked around "I guess I must have just lost track of time, or something… Why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Cornelia shrugged and also looked around "I never realized how peaceful a place could look, I mean look at all the stars it's beautiful!" 

Percy smiled and lifted Cornelia up so he could stand up, Percy then began to walk away when he stopped. "Are you coming?"

Cornelia smiled "No I haven't had anytime to really see the grounds I was going to walk around a little bit more, do you want to come?"

Percy turned a little red before he answered "I would love to." Percy walked back over to Cornelia and they began to walk passed the Quidditch Pitch.

Cornelia was playing with the tip of her brown hair spinning it back and forth between her fingers, "Anyway." 

Percy looked up at the sky and thought to himself 'Well I might as well get this over with, better be prepared for a "no"'

Percy stopped, causing Cornelia to stop, he then looked at her "Cornelia I have a question, will you well….will you go with me to the Halloween dance?"

Cornelia turned red and smiled "I would love to go with you."

 They both began to walk again still a little silent. She began to get very nervous, in her mind she wanted to tell him what she wanted to but, Cornelia thought to herself about what to actually do 'I can't tell him I like him now, if I do and he doesn't feel the same then he might not go with me.'

They reached Hogwarts and Cornelia pulled out an invisibility cloak "We might want to put this on, I think we are past curfew."

Cornelia pulled the cloak over her and then Percy stepped underneath it, they were very close together and Percy could feel her breathing, he could feel his face turning read. 'I have such problems.' Percy laughed at himself and they both quietly walked to their Common Room. 

Cornelia pulled off the cloak when they entered, she walked to the bottom of the Girl's Dormitory stairs "I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Cornelia smiled

Percy tried to act cool and calm, so he just nodded "Yep." 

With that they both entered there Dormitories.


	6. Prefect Percy shines through and a Deten...

Disclaimer: I think you all know I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

Claimer: I own all the other stuff like Cornelia Thorn, and the idea. (I have an idea that I really didn't need to tell you that.)

Author's Note: Here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy it, I am glad to see some people like my story. THAT TOTALLY IS A PLUS!!

ANYWAYS, ON TO THE STORY……………………

Monday rolled around and Percy woke up a little off.

"Ow, Geez!" Percy fell off his bed "Man, that wasn't cool."

He looked over at his clock, he had woken up late, Oliver was just getting up as well but this was like normal time for him.

"Hey Percy what are you still doing up here? You should be in the library or something." Oliver rolled up out of bed and walked over to the mirror 

Percy got up off the floor and grabbed his robes, he then proceeded to the bathroom, took his shower and came out to see that Oliver was still not dressed. 

"Aren't you going to be late?" Percy said grabbing his glasses off the dresser and walking over to Oliver who was throwing a miniature quaffle up and down on his bed

"Naw, I'm right on time actually." Oliver stood up and threw the ball at Percy who of coursed almost dropped it. "I'll meet you down in the Great Hall." Oliver walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him

Percy shrugged threw the small ball back on to Oliver's bed, and continued down into the Common Room, he had his Advanced Transfiguration's book in hand and was reading it, his first exam was today.

'I still don't get why I have to be in Advanced Transfiguration I mean out of all the subjects.' Percy thought trying to understand the page he was reading

Percy left the Common Room and headed down to the Great Hall, he glanced up once in awhile making sure not to run into anyone, he looked up while walking down the stairs, but didn't look up quick enough and slipped falling pretty much all the way down the stairs. Cornelia was heading up playing with her wand transfiguring something in her hand, Percy closed his eyes as he knocked right into Cornelia making both of them fall the rest of the way down the stairs.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." Cornelia said jokingly sitting on Percy's lap again

"I know, I'm really sorry are you hurt?" Percy looked at her

"Last time I said that." Cornelia laughed 

Oliver came hopping down the stairs when he saw the two "Man, your right Percy I should get up early, I mean then I wouldn't miss these incidences." Oliver raised an eyebrow at Percy

"What? There's nothing… I mean… never mind, you have such a dirty mind." Percy stood up abruptly knocking Cornelia off his legs and she landed on the marble floor

"OH, sorry." Percy looked down at Cornelia "Well, if you'd please excuse me." With that Percy headed to his first class

Oliver walked down to Cornelia holding his hand out to help her up "Don't mind him, he  gets weird sometimes."

Cornelia stood up "I know I just wish there was some way to make him, I don't know, relax."

Oliver laughed "yeah if that's possible." 

The two then began to walk to their first class, the day went by pretty fast, well for everyone except Percy.

Percy walked through the hall to his Advance Transfiguration, "I can't wait for this day to be over with."

Cornelia at the same moment walked up from the inside of the classroom to open the door. "I can't believe I am having the greatest day."

Cornelia opened the door swinging it right into Percy's face knocking him on the ground "Oh, sorry Percy I didn't see you."

Percy got up from the ground and walked through the door and replied coldly I am "perfectly fine thank you."

Cornelia watched Percy walk to his seat in the front 'Well, are we a little grumpy prefect today.' Cornelia followed him to her seat and waited for Professor McGonagall

They both stayed quiet the whole lesson, until it was time for the exam.

"Now you and your partner will each take turns transfiguring a stack of books, first into a pumpkin, then into a owl, and finally back into the stack of book. You will have the rest of the class to finish. BEGIN." Professor McGonagall sat down at her test and began correcting papers

Cornelia looked at the stack of books and laughed "This'll be a synch."

She then looked over at Percy "Would you like to go first?" 

Percy looked like he was going to faint, he was so pale. "Um, you can go first."

"Ok, if you say so." Cornelia picked up her wand and began to move it in a very complicated matter, the books became the pumpkin, then the owl, and finally back to the stack she began with. It took her at the least five seconds

Percy looked at what he had to do, he took a deep breath, picked up his wand and then began. Percy moved his wand into the same complicated matter as Cornelia, the books also became a pumpkin, an owl, and then finally back to the stack of books

"Good job!" Cornelia said watching Percy finish

Percy looked over "Yeah, thanks."

The bell rang and everyone left the class, Cornelia followed Percy out the door when Percy turned around and asked her a question.

"Want me to go save you a seat down in the Great Hall?"

Cornelia smiled but then looked down at her feet "I can't," She then pulled out a bunch of sheets from her pocket "I got detention."

Percy looked at the handful of paper, when his prefect personality kicked in "How in Merlin's name did you get all of those?!"

Cornelia laughed "I couldn't help it," She then started reading the papers "I got this one for telling Snape he would be better liked if he smiled, this one for asking Professor Quirrel if he ever considered a therapist, hmm what else. OH I got this one for trying to give Mrs. Norris a bath, and-

"I don't want to hear anymore." Percy said rubbing his head "I'm going to go."

Percy walked away leaving Cornelia standing there, "What'd I do?"

Fred and George walked up to her "Hey!" they both said at the same time

"Hi." Cornelia was still holding the detention slips

"I know what those are." George said triumphantly pointing to the sheets

"There detention slips, we have some too!" Fred finished and the twins also pulled out a handful of slips

Cornelia laughed "I don't think I made a good impression pulling these out in front of Percy did I?"

Fred and George looked at each other and then began "Not if"

"You he went all"

"I'm Perfect"

"I'm a Prefect"

"Why isn't everyone like me?"

"How can you do so bad?" George laughed when he imitated his brother

"You should concentrate better." Fred replied also imitating his brother

Cornelia watched as the two boys kept going on their little tangent, then she had an idea.

"Have you ever tried to un-perfect him?" Cornelia said slowly

The boys laughed "Yeah right! Why?"

Cornelia smiled an evil smile "If you promise to totally help me and get Oliver to help too I'll tell you."

The trio walked closely down the hall listening intently.

Author's Note: Well, that's it for now hope to get another chapter up soon and I really want to thank everyone who has read this story, you guys are soo ROCKIN PEOPLE! Also for the others please please please R&R! I would really appreciate you input


	7. The Prank begins and A Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anyone else……BUT…..I wish I owned Percy and Ron they would sooooo be mine! 

Claimer: I do however own this idea, and I really hope you like it

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, hopefully everyone is liking at least the idea to this story. Like always I do want to thank everyone who has reviewed even if they are flames in some of them. Any review is a good review. SO THANKS EVERYONE!

NOW ON TO THE STORY……………………….

Cornelia began to tell Fred and George her plan, she finally finished explaining her idea when they finished serving detention.

"So, do you understand?" Cornelia asked a little nervous she didn't explain it well enough

"Definitely, we have done any major pranks yet so this will give us a change to practice." Fred smiled 

"But don't forget to tell Oliver." Cornelia added

"Oh believe me, we never mess up a prank." George replied

The rest of the week went fast, Friday finally approached and the day of the prank was here.

Fred, George, Cornelia and Oliver changed and met in front of the Potions room while everyone was at dinner.

"Ok." Cornelia said quietly to the three boys "We have to get in the room, do what we have to do and get out. Any questions?" 

Fred and George were beaming from ear to ear "We're ready, oh yes we are so ready."

Oliver kept looking around making sure Snape wasn't heading around the corridor. "If you guys get caught, you are in huge trouble. We won't have anymore people missing Quidditch this year."

"Hey, no worries." Fred replied pulling out his wand

Oliver watched him try but fail on opening Snape's door "Not trying to sound…well…like Percy." 

Fred and George laughed at this phrase since it was coming from Percy's best friend.

"But, anyone would have known it was going to be that easy." Oliver finished looking at Fred skeptically

"Your right," George began "It was easier." George had put his hand on the door and pushed, it swung open easily. This showed the whole classroom with no one in it.

Fred and George being who they are walked casually in and started to look around for the papers. Cornelia hesitated but entered after them with her wand out making sure no one was in the room, Oliver on the other hand stayed outside the door as look out. He also had his wand out but wasn't really paying very much attention and was watching what the other three were doing inside.

George walked to Snape's desk and found a stack of papers. "Ha, found it."

Fred and Cornelia quickly came over to the desk and began to sift quietly through them looking for the two papers.

"Found mine." Cornelia pulled a sheet of parchment out of the pile

"Found Percy's." Fred also pulling a piece of  parchment from another stack

"Great, but why did we need you test?" George asked looking over at Cornelia

"Because, I am horrible in school. So of course I was going to fail the potions we did today." Cornelia took the two sheets of paper and set them on the desk next to each other

"But your good in everything, like Percy." Fred finished

"Yeah, sure if you say so. But I am just as smart as you guys, the only reason I am in Advanced Transfiguration is, that's the only thing I am really good at. Well that and Quidditch." Cornelia looked at the papers in confusion.

"What's the problem?" Oliver said leaning into the room

"Well, I didn't know it would be this hard." Cornelia looked at the papers  "I mean can I just switch the grades magically or will it not work?"

Fred shrugged, however George looked at the two papers intently, "you know all we really have to do is just like copy the 'T' and put it on the paper. Then we can erase the 'O' and we'll be all set." 

Cornelia stepped aside "Then, you can do it."

George walked to the papers and began moving his wand around the two papers. It took a couple seconds but Percy's paper became a "T" just like Cornelia's.

"Perfect." Fred smiled triumphantly at his brother

"You mean un-perfect." George pointed out

"C'mon guys, now that your finished lets get out of here." Oliver waited for the three to put the two parchment back and for them to leave the room before he shut the door

"Now all we have to do is wait till tomorrow when Percy gets his paper." Cornelia smiled her plan had for once finally went the way it was suppose to go

They walked back to the Common Room skipping the Great Hall since dinner was pretty much over. Oliver has soon as they entered went quickly up to his room to begin plans for the upcoming Quidditch game. Fred and George walked over to some first years and began to try and sell some practical joke pieces. Cornelia went up to the girls dormitory meeting Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet in the room they shared.

The rest of the night was quiet with everyone hanging out with friends or relaxing, but Percy on the other hand was doing what he always was. STUDYING. He quietly sat in the library studying his History of Magic's book. He was always alone now more than ever. 

Percy thought of how it used to be and how Penny and him had always studied together, he now only had memories of when she had dumped him for what she put it. "A more romantic and caring person, who wasn't just interested in himself."

Percy shook the memory from his mind, he then picked up his book and headed off to bed.

Author's End Note: So that's it so far next chapter, the prank takes action. OOOooooOOOO So fun! Please R&R reviews are motivating (even the somewhat mean ones) KEEP ROCKIN OUT LOUD!


End file.
